


Mountain Hugs

by Yet_One_More_Idiot



Category: Heidi - Johanna Spyri
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yet_One_More_Idiot/pseuds/Yet_One_More_Idiot
Summary: Clara Sesemann has been looking forward all year long to her planned visit back to the Swiss Alps to see her dear Heidi again - and Heidi has been waiting impatiently for that day to arrive as well!
Relationships: Heidi (Heidi) & Clara (Heidi)
Kudos: 2





	Mountain Hugs

# Mountain Hugs

Clara had been looking forward to today for ages - this year had seemed to drag on endlessly, her days spent at the finishing school in Frankfurt. That was certainly something new for the girl, who had previously lived the rather unenviable life of a housebound invalid for most of her childhood; but the novelty of leaving home each day and making her way to the school wore off almost surprisingly quickly. Many of the girls who Clara had met there lived far and wide across Germany, and had been sent to board during the term times, returning to their families only during the holidays. But because the school was located only a short walk from the Sesemann's Frankfurt townhouse, it was agreed that she would attend it as a day-school, and enjoy the comforts of home in the evening.

But now, at last, the academic year was over! Clara had always enjoyed learning, at school and even before that at home with her tutors. But now she no longer needed her wheelchair (the one Peter had smashed last summer, she remembered with a wry smile), she absolutely could not wait to be out of the stuffy classroom and on the train to visit her best friend. Which was precisely where she was now, watching the countryside whizzing by outside the windows of the compartment. Fraulein Rottermeier was seated opposite her, and had been reading a book at first, but the long train journey from Frankfurt to Maienfeld and the early hour they'd had to depart this morning had taken its toll on her, and she was dozing, her book spread open at page 4 and lying still unread in her lap.

The change of trains at Maienfeld proved completely uneventful - as the local Alpine line ran trains only twice a day, they had to wait for the train from Frankfurt to arrive so that passengers could switch between the two easily before going their separate ways again. Fraulein Rottenmeier again proved poor company, so Clara contented herself with the view of the beautiful scenery rolling past outside the train, seemingly much greener and brighter than on the train from Frankfurt.

It wasn't soon enough for Clara when she noticed the train pulling in to a stop at the side of a sleepy little mountain village, the sign on the side of the ticket office saying Dörfli. Clara and Fraulein Rottenmeier, who had finally awoken shortly before their arrival, gathered themselves up and a porter helped them off the train with their cases. They were two of only very few people getting off at this stop. Clara stepped off the train and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of the mountain air that she had been missing all this past year.

With so few people on the station's platform, it was easy for Clara to make out even at some distance, a small red and yellow blur heading straight towards her. "Clara!" the girl called excitedly, waving, and Clara waved back, grinning broadly. "Oh Heidi!" she exclaimed, as Heidi ran right up to her, right into her arms, jumping up and wrapping herself around Clara's waist so that the taller girl had to reach around Heidi and hold the brunette to her like a mother might her child, even as the force of the small girl leaping into her embrace made her stumble back a couple of steps across the station's wooden platform.

"Clara, it's you! You're finally back!" Heidi said, very nearly squealing with pure joy as she hugged Clara tightly, her grin matching Clara's own. "I have a feeling that this is going to be the best summer ever!" 

(Artwork by Xenokurisu)


End file.
